Can a Trainer be a Cafe Owner?
by LunalightForest
Summary: Meet our protagonist Roland, he's just been sent to the Pokemon world and has decided to live out his childhood dreams. But what happens when his past livelihood clashes with his wishes of training Pokemon. Can a Trainer be a Cafe Owner? Gamer Powers! AU World! Harem is mentioned, but mostly as humor and won't likely happen. No lemons! Rated M for language and humor.
1. Do legendaries eat people?

**Author's Note: I have realized what the reviews were talking about. It seemed that after copy and pasting into fanfiction makes things get rearranged. I have fixed it now hopefully. Sorry for making it hard to read.**

Waking up seemed normal as usual, in a daze while cursing that the sun had to rise so damn fast. Thinking about the things I would have to do today and should have done yesterday. My work ethic truly could use some reinforcement, sadly I only put one hundred and ten percent in things I was passionate about. Doing the dishes and laundry was not on that list of priorities, I had been spoiled by the luxury of living by myself from a young age. Meaning no one cared if I lived like a slob. My job, however, was something I could really put my passion into, I was a lowly barista working crazy hours and getting treated like any teenager at Wacdonald's. However, the look on happy customers that appreciated my efforts and truly looked like they enjoyed my products made the days go by easily.

Sadly today would not be one of the days as instead of waking up in my modest one-bedroom apartment, I was floating in some sort of alternate dimension that I could not comprehend. After a few seconds, my surroundings flashed and became a myriad of flashing colors. "Wow, this is a drugie's wet dream. At least I can somewhat tell what's going on." I took a deep breath and shouted, " Hello, anyone here? Preferably not Satan please?." The silence was my only answer till all I could hear was screeching, it seemed there was a tear in midair and it was only getting larger. A bipedal creature was reaching with its arms and forcibly ripping the tear farther. Once it finally came in with its crashing footsteps and settled, it spoke with a deep baritone voice.

"Human! I am the great Palkia, legendary spawn of Arceus and master of space! Behold the majesty that is I for I have deemed you- What are you doing?" Instead of the cowardly trembling that the mighty legendary pokemon was expecting to see, Palkia saw what looked like an adult human trying to swim away while turning his head back every few seconds to see if it was being chased.

Our unnamed protagonist seemed to finally stop trying to "swim" away and coughed into his hand. "Ugh hi there Mr. Palkia. I have a few things I would like to say beforehand. I totally preferred Pearl to Diamond. I totally didn't name you something dumb or childish. Dialga totally lame compared to you. Also are you real? Wow, you sure are smaller than I imagined, granted that the Pokedex does say your stats such as height and weight. You are very slim by the way, such a handsome scary legendary pokemon."

Palkia could only stare at this blubbering human with a sweat drop on its face. 'Does this human ever shut up? He ruined my totally awesome intro, all those hours spent in front of the mirror dad made me…' Our protagonist seemed to go on with his rant trying to avoid being eaten by the pokemon until he was finally interrupted. "Every time I try to be cool, anyway human. Human! I shall not eat you buffoon and what is this Pearl or Diamond. You already know my brother Dialga? Whatever, I'm short on time and can't be bothered to humor you. Human, you have been chosen to be reincarnated into our world. I and my siblings have sorted through my many realities to find the perfect candidate. You were nominated by one of the legendary beasts Suicune for whatever reason to come here. You shall be granted one request before waking up in our world, choose wisely for you will not be able to change your mind."

'Holy shit, is this for real? I thought I was going to get eaten or was in some sort of messed up version of children's hell. Hmmm, so I finally get my wish of being the main character of a isekai story. Suck my eggs Aunt Lou, you said I would never amount to anything. Ha, ha, hahahaha!'

'I should of just let Suicune take care of introductions, this human is bonkers. He's laughing to himself or I said something funny. I need to hurry and finish if I take any longer dad will have a fit. Space can't watch itself,' Palkia thought with a sigh. "Human stop laughing and tell me your request please."

Coughing in embarrassment in finding out he was laughing out loud our protagonist replied. " Sorry, haven't had my coffee yet. Um if it isn't too much trouble, I would like my cats to be taken care of since I am going to be gone. That shall be my request, Mr. Palkia." 'Too bad I only get one request, I really wanted powers of the Gamer. Oh well, my cat comes before my wants and needs. Charlie, Tabitha, Scarlett, please be good to your new owner for daddy. Thank you for keeping me together these past few years. Time for daddy to become the main character and get an amazing harem. A mountain of boobs and moans everywhere! Hahahahahaha! Oh Mr. Palkia looks like he just saw something pitiful, shit I was talking out loud again wasn't I.'

With what felt like his twentieth sigh Palkia was about to send him away, but got interrupted by a psychic message from his father. 'Go ahead and send him off, I have been watching in case you screw up. I have read his mind and heart to see if he was trustworthy, Both of his requests shall be granted. Set his location to the forest just outside of Pallet town.'

'Yes father, I shall do that. You do know I totally had control over everything right? I have never let you down, right father? Oh he's not responding…' "Human, you will now be teleported. Both your requests have been granted. I hope we never meet again, you loony bastard." With a roar, a small tear opened beneath our protagonist's body and he was sucked in immediately.

In a cacophony of what sounded like cicada, a beam of sunlight shone on a young boy's face. His eyes scrunched and opened with effort while his body sat up. Rubbing his eyes, the boy looked around him trying to see where he was. 'I guess that wasn't a dream since I'm not in my bed. Man this is crazy, but I get to live my childhood dream of becoming a pokemon trainer. I finally feel like my life has reached its spring. Filled with lovely women and cute pokemon everywhere! Time to get moving.' Moving around and checking the local vegetation around him, he found mostly shrubs and trees. Nothing in particular that was special but one tree that had a few berries on it. 'These are oran berries if I recall, the classic staple healing berry that looks like that kid blueberry hybrid from Willy Tonka and the Predator Sanctuary. I mean really though, a creepy middle-aged man that lives by himself aside from slaves that lure children with candy? Not someone scary, I disagree.' The boy tried to climb the tree with satisfactory effort and plucked a berry before jumping down, landing on the ground with his knees bent. He stared at the berry he plucked trying to see if it was ripe and safe for human consumption when a blue screen appeared in front of him. It was a small square that was slightly transparent with text on it stating that it was a oran berry and that it heals a small amount of health when consumed. 'Wow, so this is the infamous blue screen. That's strange though, I thought I only got one request. I wonder if my cats got killed. I really hope not, let's see what else this can do.' "Status. What the heck? Nothing happened. Let's try inventory. Ok really? Menu?" Another screen appeared but displayed options Pokemon, Pokedex, Bag, Save, and strangely Roland. ' Hmm looks like the standard menu from the Pokemon games. It seems most of the options are unavailable since they are transparent. Let's try selecting Roland. Oh, it opens with thoughts too? It looks like a standard trainer card. Roland must be the name of this new body it seems? Though I didn't realize I would be a kid again...my dreams of harem shall have to wait. Wait for me mountains of pleasures, your champion will be there to fondle you soon.' After checking all the available options, the newly named Roland set off on the beginning of his wondrous adventure of pokemon training and debauchery.


	2. Old men are scary!

**Authors Note: Thanks a lot to the netizens of Fanfiction for the favorites and follows on my first story. It warms my heart that you think my story was good enough to take the time to review and give feedback on a very short chapter. If you would like to be a part of the story please go on my profile to find the application/outline for your OC. I apologize if there are any mistakes. Please tell me and I will try to fix them fast.**

Walking down the forest with no real sense of direction, Roland just followed the signs of frequent travel whether it was from wild pokemon or humans. Our protagonist was thinking just what he should do to start. He was in a new body, a young one at that, judging by the picture on his Trainer Card. The body of Roland that Palkia had inserted him to looked just like the basic "Youngster *Insert Name*" scrubs that players would face at the beginning of the game for easy experience points and money. 'I definitely need to get new clothes, but with what money? Do I need any sort of identification? Well, I'll think of this some more once I reach the nearest town.'

A sudden sound makes Roland turn his head towards a tree. On a branch was a small bird creature with a brown and yellow colored plume looking directly at him with fierce eyes. "To think...a pidgey would be the first pokemon I see. I always wanted a bird to fly the skies with." 'What are my options right now? I already checked my bag and I don't have any pokeballs to capture it. I know the capture rate is really low, so I doubt I would need to battle it first. Could I win it over with the berry I picked earlier? Will this be like the Safari Zone in games where they run after you feed it or would it stay for friendship and love ie. more food.' Pulling up his menu, Roland selects "Bag" and clicks the only option he has. A juicy oran berry appears in his outstretched hand after almost fazing in till corporeal. This immediately catches the pidgey's attention and screeches its name in challenge. Looking at the berry and back at the bird, Roland stretches out his hand offering the berry to the small bird pokemon. 'I don't know if pokemon understand human speech since that might of been just an anime thing, but I should at least reason with the bird to join me.' Taking a breath Roland says, " Pidgey are you hungry? I'll give this berry to you if you want? I would like for us to be friends, I promise to not hurt you or try to capture you without permission."

Pidgey takes a second to debate whether to trust the human before gliding down toward Roland's head to perch on his hat. After getting more comfortable on its roost, Pidgey waits till the berry is offered before letting a cry of its name. The bird eagerly pecked away at the plump blue berry until it was just a blueish stain on the human's hand. Pidgey decided to announce its satisfaction with a content cry of "Pidgeooo", then started to fly off a random direction.

Staring at the direction the offending pidgey had flown off to, was Roland speechless. He was gaping until he realized what had just happened. 'That dumb bird just ran off after being fed! Man, I guess you can't trust all pokemon to be all nice and polite. Now what should I do, I don't have any idea on where to go or even a pokemon to show for it.' "Well let's just continue on the direction I was going on previously," said Roland with a sigh. It seemed things weren't going for our dear protagonist. "Where's my plot armor! Palkia, come help out your chosen one damn it! I'm a small child, you can't just leave me here without at least a map or something. What am I supposed to do if some creepy old man shows up?" Seemingly caused by the Murphy effect, an old man appeared behind him.

"Why hello there, my name is-", said the old man with a jolly tone before getting interrupted.

Roland screamed at the shock of hearing someone behind him and turned around only to yell out, "I need an adult! Anyone!?"

"Calm down young man, I think everyone can agree that I am an adult. As I was saying my name is Samuel, would you like to come back to my lab?" said the now known Samuel.

It seemed that the first human being that our hero met being some creepy old man and being taken to his unknown lab had shocked him to faint. An unknown amount of time had passed before Roland had gained consciousness but had yet to open his eyes again. He was in thinking to himself in his head, 'Man that was some scary dream. Going to the Pokemon world was cool and all but being kidnapped by some creepy pedo monster was not called for. Perhaps that's what I get for having caffeine before bed. I should get up and feed the cats.' Finally taking the chance to get up, Roland notices he is on a orange couch instead of the nice beige walls of his small apartment. Around him was a bunch of lab equipment in front of yellow walls and a red roof on top. Confused, Roland gets up and looks around inspecting everything. 'Hmm this seems really familiar, is this the creepy man's so-called lab?'

"So you have finally woken up. You had quite the fright, my boy. Granted I shouldn't have sneaked upon you, but this pidgey had led me to you. You were quite deep in the woods, you should be more careful next time. Some of the wild pokemon are very dangerous for a child such as yourself."

Staring in shock, Roland could not believe what or who he was seeing. The so-called pedo was an old man dressed in a red polo shirt tucked into tan slacks, the outfit was topped off with a clean white lab coat. "Holy shit! You're Professor Oak! The greatest sponsor a trainer could ask for!"

Professor stared in shock at the sudden outburst of the lad, it seemed he was famous even to children. 'If only I was known for my amazing poetry,' sighed Oak. Rubbing his head with his hand, "Yes, I am Professor Oak. Please watch what you say, my boy. That is no language for a young boy. Now then, where are your parents?"

Roland didn't what to say to the famous figure come to life, 'Crap, what do I tell him. I don't know if the body I stole has parents. Let's just lie, my mediocre acting skills of me talking to myself in the mirror shall finally come in handy!' "Yes, parents...I'm afraid I am just your humble lowly orphan. I have no place to stay right now as I lost my home due to an accident that took my family's lives. My names Roland by the way, and if you could just give a little pity and give me a starter pokemon. It would be much appreciated," said Roland with his hands out in a "Gimme" gesture.

Oak could only sweatdrop to this boy's outlandish request. Though he did feel pity for the boy's family situation. He decided he would let the boy stay for the night and call up Officer Jenny on if his story was true. "My boy, I'm sorry for your loss, the most I could offer you right now is a place to sleep for the night. I will make some calls on what we can do for your situation, and I'm afraid you are still too young to start your pokemon journey," said Oak, he noticed that the boy's hand finally dropped. He hated to crush a young boy's dreams but he had no pokemon to even give out at the moment. Professor Juniper had yet to come to finish the trade that they had decided on. It was decided to send pokemon from their own respective regions to each other for research on the pokemon's reaction to different climate and surroundings. He just hoped it wasn't something as unremarkable as the bidoof that Rowan had sent last time. That particular specimen had the intellect of a potato. 'That poor bidoof, was destined for a short life ended by the trip to pokemon food company…' Seeing the boy nod and get settled back on the couch, Oak decided it was time to phone Officer Jenny.

**~oOo~**

Professor Oak had just gotten off the phone with Officer Jenny and had decided to sit down on his chair after checking on the boy. Roland was sleeping well it seemed, he had gotten excited after being reunited with the wild pidgey. Though why Roland was praising it for not being a selfish lying bird was beyond him. The boy's story had checked out and seemed their house had been burned down. No one could stop it in time due to it being a very small town with no real fire station. There was at least some positive, the boy was almost ten and available to start the next chapter of his life whether to become a trainer or start further education. 'My money is on the later since he seemed fond of the pidgey and wanted a starter from me,' thought Oak. Feeling tired after the events of today, Professor Oak decided to hit the hay.

Getting out of bed was the same old as it always had been after getting old. With age, there was a noticeable change in the amount of sleep actually needed. Oak still looked forward to his first cup of coffee to start his day even if it was not needed. The nice rich taste of the black gold was always welcomed to his palate. He started to prepare his new clothes for the day out of the dozens of carbon copy pieces from his closet. 'Why change styles if it looks good,' Oak thought with a smirk. Walking into his bathroom, the professor proceeded to get ready. Once he was finished with his hygiene, Oak went to complete his morning ritual. His glorious cup of joe, made from imported beans from Kalos and brewed from his fancy unreleased Silph Co. machine. However, once he was about to enter the room, a familiar scent entered his nostrils. The smell of freshly-brewed coffee, it smelled different than it usually did. A more strong pleasant aroma, 'Who is making coffee?' Professor Oak thought. Once he opened the door, the professor was greeted with a nice pot of coffee sitting on the counter. There was even his favorite mug filled with the wonderous liquid, the only issue was that it was in the hands of a child about to drink out of it. Oak took confident strides to the young man and proceeded to snatch his favorite mug out of his hand with the finesse of a professional. Taking small sniffs first, he took his first sip. It was mind-blowing to the aged man. 'How is this coffee so good!? Did Roland use my beans? They were expensive but not this good before. This must be the work of the devil!' Oak thought. The cup never leaving his hand, Oak turned to the child who was looking at his hand and grasping air. "My boy, Roland how did you make this coffee? You must tell me this is for the betterment of the pokemon world as we know it. I must have-, I mean that the world must have the secrets of this coffee."

Seeing the old professor looking at him with crazed eyes was bringing Roland back to their first meeting, giving him the chills. He decided that a quick answer might bring the professor to his normal self and not a crazed addict. So while trying to pour himself another cup, he started to talk. "Well your beans were up to standards for a casual consumer, I have a lot of previous experience in brewing coffee. So, of course, it came out better," answered Roland while nodding as if he was talking to a child about a simple fact of life.

Oak could not believe that was all it was, how can a kid make better coffee than him. A grown man with years making coffee. What was this about his beans, casual consumer? They were imported for god's sake. "You're not lying to this old man are you, Roland?." said Professor Oak suspiciously.

"No sir, while your machine was up to my standards, I can guarantee that no one besides a select few can make a better cup of coffee than me. I was a bari-, I mean my dream is to own a cafe," said Roland.

"Don't you want to become a pokemon champion or coordinator? Not at all, surely you jest," exclaimed Oak!

Roland just shook his head, "While being a trainer is definitely something I'll do. It's mostly for getting money and recognition. I mean who wouldn't come to a famous person's cafe. That and the fact that since I can't do maid cafes, I have to do the next best thing. An animal cafe, otherwise more specifically a pokemon cafe. People would pay good money to get their beverage while petting a cute pokemon," said Roland nodding sagely. He was even stroking a beard that his body definitely couldn't grow at this point in time.

"Maid. Cafe? What in blazes," the professor was lost in this foreign term? What is the purpose of maids and cafes together? This must be the work of some dark power, corrupting poor people to worship maid like some cult. It was then that the doorbell rang stopping the conversation between the two. Before heading off to the door, Oak snatched the cup from Roland's hand before he could take a sip. "Caffeine is bad for your development," said Oak before opening the door.

Once the door was opened, there was a woman wearing a white blouse, green skirt combo. She had alabaster skin with light caramel-colored hair. Her eyes were a bright green that matched her skirt, on her feet were white and red sneakers. Seeing the aged professor brought a wide smile to her face. "Professor Oak, it's great to see you. Sorry that I'm late, the ship got delayed for a few days, said the woman.

"It's great to finally see you too Aurea. Come in, come in," said Oak. He held the door open for her as she came in.

Aurea then noticed our hero in his childish glory and greeted him, "Hello there, my name is Aurea Juniper. I am the head professor of the Unova region. What is your name?" She then reached out her hand in greeting to Roland.

Grabbing her hand back and shaking, "Hello there pretty lady, my name is Roland and I'm nine years old" said Roland. He then let go of the hand and looked at Oak and asked, "Can I have some food?"

Oak nodded and went to fetch some breakfast for everyone since it was still early. Meanwhile, Juniper crouched down to have eye contact with Roland. "My what a charmer! So what are you doing here? You're a little early for a starter," said Juniper.

Roland just answered the same as before, "My family passed away, Professor Oak is trying to find out what to do with me. Not sure since I don't really want a new family anymore. I want to start on my dream!"

Juniper was greatly saddened upon hearing that his family had died, "And what is your dream? Is it to become a trainer?"

He shook his head, " I want to have my own cafe, it'll be the best in the world!" Roland smiled with a light that only a child could have.

This, in turn, made Juniper smile also. Professor Oak then walked in with a tray with several bowls, cereal, assorted berries, and what looked like milk. He placed them down and started portioning everyone's food. After they finished their food, the professor put all the dishes in the sink. Roland then decided to ask the professor a question he had while they were eating, "So what kind of milk were we drinking Professor Oak?"

Professor Oak thought the question was strange but answered anyway, "That was milk from a miltank, my boy."

Roland nodded, 'So as I thought, people probably eat pokemon. It would be weird if they drank the milk but didn't eat the meat or anything. They did try to eat that magikarp in the anime. Pokemon probably eat other pokemon too, since it mentioned it in the Pokedex in games.'

Everyone then moved to the section of the lab where most of the research equipment was located. Professor Oak started to tinker with the computer and pulled up a program that would compile data. Once he was done, he then turned back to Juniper. "If you would Juniper," said Oak.

Taking his hint, Juniper fiddled through her pockets and revealed three pokeballs. "Here are the specimens Professor Oak. They are quite good ones at that in my opinion," said Juniper. She then released the pokemon inside, light shot out and hit the floor. The light coalesced into three different pokemon. The first one was a bipedal yellow and red mustelid-like pokemon. The second was a small rodent-like pokemon with a white body that had white and yellow accents. Finally, there was a purple feline with green eyes, it also had splotches of cream on its body.

"Wow, a purrloin! Oh, and a mienfoo, a emolga too," exclaimed Roland. He stretched out his hand to the feline then pet it gently. His love for furry things skyrocketed past his manly barrier and overloaded.

Both professors were shocked, how did a child know pokemon so well. They weren't even common to his region! Professor Oak decided to get an answer, "How do you know pokemon from the Unova region, my boy?"

Still petting the purring feline, Roland turned and answered with a bright smile, "Cuz I love Pokemon!"

It seemed that they had forgotten the joys that pokemon could have on a child. Roland's smile had brought them back to their youth, the love of pokemon they had which inspired their dreams.


	3. Journey of a lifetime start now!

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter, hopefully, the story has been ok so far. I have been releasing chapters about every two days now, but I will probably do it maybe twice a week now. This is to make sure I don't burn out and I can stockpile some chapters for you guys to read when I don't have time to write. I will be going on vacation next week, so I'm not sure whether I will have time to write while there. Also, how do I find a beta to proofread on this site? Do I put up a request somewhere? Now here's chapter 3 of CaTbaCO, I hope you enjoy!**

Roland and friends had just settled with the new pokemon that Professor Juniper had brought for Oak. Roland was sitting on the couch with purrloin on his lap, the feline contently sleeping while being petted. The pokemon seemed to like Roland's energy and was amiable with him easily. During this time, he was silently in thought while the other people in the lab were in discussion about research commencing after Juniper's departure.

How should I start? I have no pokemon, pokeballs, or money to buy any of the previous things. I need a starter soon since raising pokemon takes a long time and dedication. I kind of want pidgey, it would take a lot of time off traveling. Quick to evolve and fast-flying speeds. I also need a psychic type, teleporting is something I need to take advantage of, but what kind. The Kanto psychic type leaves much to be desired. The only ones that come to mind would be the abra line or jinx, thinking of jinx just gives me the shivers. To think they had to ban that episode of Pokemon, but Mr. Bobo from DragonSphere is fine somehow. I need to amass money to start traveling the regions. I already have a plan to start the foundations of my cafe. Catching mascots for the shop will be an important investment, but I need to explore possible ingredients to use in my products. Professor Oak did mention that he had imported beans, but that must mean that Kanto's are somewhat lackluster. Besides psychic, I definitely need grass, electric, and fire types to help with everyday life. I could probably grow my own unique Coffea plant. I should ask Professor Oak for a favor, and after that, I'll get out of his hair for the most part. I can't rely on him without even doing anything for him. Maybe once I start traveling I can fill out his Pokedex for him, wait that brings to question if anyone is helping him right now. I wonder if Ash or Red are here in this particular world. Let's get up now and ask the man of the hour.

Roland pats the purple feline on his lap, waking it up and setting it back on the floor. He then gets up and goes toward where the two professors are talking fervently to each other while a diagram of mienfoo is up on a screen. Waiting for a good chance to interrupt, Roland knocks on the wall getting their attention. With a small cough, he starts talking, "Hey professor, I know you talked with Officer Jenny on what to do with me, but I wanna go ahead and give my thoughts to this. I know I'm still quite young but the time for me to be able to start my journey is coming soon. If I could just ask you a small favor, could you loan me some pokeballs and an everstone? I promise that I will pay you back as soon as I can. I would like to capture a starter and train it to its maximum potential before evolution."

Professor Oak looked surprised, this just came out of nowhere. It was true that he did not yet know what was going to become of the young Roland, but it seemed that this would be the best for the boy. It would be uncomfortable for both parties if he was sent with a new family, and then he left to start with his journey shortly after. Now the request was not hard to hard for the professor to fulfill. He was not just a random person off the street, Samuel Oak was a world-renown professor. A simple everstone was child's play to him to give out, he had several to see the effects on pokemon for his research. But was it ok for him to only provide a few pokeballs and a stone to a child that lost his family at such a young age? He was soon interrupted from his thoughts by the woman next to him.

"Professor Oak, if you are unable, I am more than capable to sponsor young Roland. I feel he is a good child and deserves this chance to start his next chapter of life with an appropriate send-off. He has even garnered affection from Purrloin, a dark type pokemon. You must know what kind of boy Roland must be from that itself," said Juniper. She then turned to Roland and crouched down to pat his head. "You are a bright boy and I'm sure you will become a successful figure in the future. I feel I have to support you during your most import growing stages. I will send a message to the local store and get some supplies for your journey. There is one more thing I would like to give you to accompany you on your journey. This is a special pokemon I have been taking care of that Professor Sycamore of Kalos sent me for his part of the research agreement. I have already completed all the research needed and this little guy has been pretty lonely lately," said Juniper. She then took a pokeball from her lab coat and released the pokemon inside. Out came a panda-like bear, it was about two feet tall with a leaf in its mouth. Pointing to the bear, Juniper spoke, "This little guy Pancham, he is a fighting type pokemon. He might seem cute, but trust me he packs quite a 'panch'!"

All three males sweatdropped at the terrible pun, it seemed that Professor Juniper had the sense of humor of a dad. Roland looked at the small pancham and smiled, "Hello Pancham, my name is Roland. Would you like to be my starter pokemon? We can go on all sorts of adventures!"

Pancham's usual serious eyes widened in surprise and looked at Juniper for confirmation. After she nodded at the bear, Pancham gave an excited cry of "Pan!" to Roland.

Picking the excited bear up in his arms, Roland welcomed it, "Welcome to the team buddy!"

Professor Oak seemed to come to his decision after seeing the boy and pokemon hitting it off. "This might be one of the greatest regrets of my life, I should not have hesitated in helping a bright new trainer. You are destined for great things and Professor Juniper saw this before me, even if she will provide the basic necessities there are a couple of things that this old man can do for you." With that, he went over to his computer and started typing rapidly, soon a square platform came out of a section from the table. It then opened and showed a sleek piece of technology in the shape of a small square. With a black shell and what seemed to be a pokeball design in the center. He picked it up with reverence and handed it to Roland. "This is the latest version of my most famous invention, the Pokedex. This particular one is the most portable, press the circle in the middle as if it was a pokeball."

With a press, both halves split to reveal what looked like a piece of glass with a UI on it. Roland almost dropped it out of shock, "Holy crap, this is so cool!"

"I hope you put it to good use, my boy. There is one more thing I would like to give you. It is very precious, but I feel you can bring out its potential," said Oak. He went back to his computer and started to type once more, but this time it released a small rainbow-colored bead. It seemed to have a double helix embedded inside it. Oak then presented it, "This is what is known as a Keystone, it is once piece in a set that allows for a pokemon to temporarily go beyond it's potential and mega evolve. Even I, a pokemon professor only have one. I will get it fashioned into whatever jewelry you would like by tomorrow. Now I think we've had a lot of excitement today. How about you go to bed while we go get ready for your departure tomorrow."

Our protagonist is now in bed, thinking about how his simple request had again gotten him more benefits than what he expected. He now had the Pokedex feature added on his game menu and found his starter in Pancham. His new adventure would start tomorrow and he couldn't be more excited to take on the world.


	4. Finally getting my team!

**Author's Note: Thanks a lot for the input on the polls, it was nice to your opinions! I'll be taking off the poll now, I will, however, put the discord link here again though. I hope you join and help the server grow into a community where we can all get excited about talking about plot bunnies and fandoms. We will have contests for prizes every month! Now on to the story, I'm hoping the chapter length is to everyone's liking.**

**discord .gg/B48zV2x**

The sun had finally risen, with it a pair of eyes opened as the first light of day shined on his face. Following his eyes was a smile that took nearly Roland's whole face, today was the day that his dream in both lives would come to fruition. In a new world filled with adventure and wondrous new experiences that were pokemon. He proceeded to get up and go to the bathroom, on his way he passed the small bear cub that had decided to follow him in his morning ritual. Yawning at the same time, both the bear cub and human started to brush both their teeth and rinse in sync. Afterward, they both hopped in the shower, for a lab pokemon Pancham was surprisingly dirty. The duo quickly finished their shower and dried off, Roland using a towel and Pancham shaking its body on all fours.

Roland was on the couch brushing Pancham, he had already changed into what would become his new outfit for the next couple of weeks. He was wearing a black bomber jacket that was light with a white shirt with a pokeball logo underneath. For the bottom half, he was wearing durable khaki pants and black high tops with white trim. Roland wanted to match with his starter pokemon to grow their friendship even faster. Pancham definitely agreed with his choice of attire, he even tried to shove a random stick in Roland's mouth a few times to truly get the pancham appeal.

It was about time to meet the only two adults in the building and start his journey. This brought them to the front of the lab, both adults were saying their farewells and wishes to the young boy and his pokemon. One had a proud smile on his face while the other was trying not to cry while checking on the boy's clothes.

"Make sure to take care of yourself, Roland. Don't forget to rest instead of just training all day, and change your underwear. I know you only have a few spares, but you must change them!" said Aurea.

Roland was shocked that Professor Juniper would care so much. Even Professor Oak was sweat dropping at the woman's mothering. It seemed that Roland had made a strong impression during their short meeting, "Yes professor, I'll be sure to do that."

"Be careful my boy, the world has its wonders but also its share of dangers. I'm sure a smart young man will be fine. Don't ever forget the passion you have with Pokemon. When you are ready to start your coffee business, let me know. I will be the first person at the door," said Oak.

Roland was grateful for these two people for caring enough to help him, he was sure that he would have been lost if he had to fend for himself. How would he even get a starter pokemon? He didn't know whether hidden items were in the real world too or just a game mechanic. He started to walk away while waving back, Pancham was shouting at Professor Juniper while crying a little. It seemed while Pancham wanted to explore the world, it still thought of Juniper as a mother figure, even Roland was having a hard time keeping it together. He may have been a lot older mentally, but it seemed that being in this body was affecting him mentally.

Soon both human and pokemon had made it into the forest on the outskirts of Pallet Town. Roland turned to the bear and asked, "Hey Pancham, wanna go see if we can find any new teammates?"

The bear shook with excitement and hit its chest with a paw, "Pan! Pan Cham!"

"I'll take that as a yes bud," Roland said while patting the bear. He thought about what kind of pokemon he could catch. The only ones that came to mind were cannon fodder at most. Weak worm type pokemon and generic flying types. Perhaps he could try something different, catching a water pokemon was always an option. 'I don't have a fishing rod, but how hard can it really be. I just need a sturdy stick and string," Roland thought.

**~oOo~**

I'm in a forest, so finding a suitable stick shouldn't be too difficult. The problem is the string, where can I get some. Perhaps I could ask the local cannon fodder for some, I'm sure they are nice. I honestly would rather just catch one for later use, you never know when your balls deep in a random cave with adventures. Having a bug type would help a lot in that regard. Let's check the pokedex what kind of Pokemon are nearby! "Pokedex, what pokemon are in my location?" Soon a blue screen popped up and showed me a map of Kanto with the forest I was in highlighted. As I thought, my system unlocked the pokedex feature after receiving it from Professor Oak, I'll just use it when people are with me for appearances. Let's see, yep I just see some generic worms as I thought. Oh wait, there's spinarak here, perhaps they migrated from Johto. Now that's what I'm talking about! There's even chinchou. Time to get to work, it says that spinarak is a headbutt pokemon. I'm sure that Pancham doesn't need to use headbutt, just hit it to shake the tree.

"Hey buddy," getting Pancham's attention, "Try hitting one of these trees, if we're lucky we can find a spinarak. Ok?"

Pancham nodded and proceeded to tackle the closest tree with a mighty yell. The tree kept shaking for a few seconds before it stopped and a wurmple fell to the floor. The worm looked at us scared and tried to crawl away in a hurry. Pancham looked at me whether to fight it, but I just shook my head in disappointment. This went on for about a few hours, it seemed that worm pokemon were just as common in the real world as in the games. We finally struck gold as a small red spider fell off the tree while dangling on a string. It looked disoriented for a few moments before noticing the two strangers staring at it. I didn't know the proper battle standards, especially if I was supposed to introduce myself and explain what was going on. After waiting so long just one spider, I decided to screw it with my childish glory and ordered Pancham to attack. It seemed that Pancham was annoyed by how long this took also, he put extra force into his paw which made it glow and struck the spider. This knocked the weak bug pokemon out cold as it was unprepared.

Pancham simply smirked while looking at the downed pokemon, he seemed very pleased that his efforts of hitting trees did not go to waste. Meanwhile, I pulled out a pokeball and casually threw it. It sucked up Spinarak and clicked, signaling its capture. In the games you couldn't catch fainted pokemon, I always thought that was annoying. Once it returned to my hand I decided to set up for camp.

"Let's set up camp and start getting ready to sleep buddy, it's already pretty dark. We've already had enough excitement for the day."

Pancham just sat down and relaxed letting his tiredness known to everyone in the forest, "Pan...cham."

We pulled out some food for us and our new member from my inventory. I went ahead and let out the spider pokemon nearby with some food in front of it. I assumed that it would be hungry when it finally woke up. It seemed I was correct in my assumption as it woke up with a start and started screeching. I quickly explained that I was a trainer starting on my adventure and spent, longer than I would like to admit, some time to find one of its species. It seemed proud that it was that desirable since it was a bug pokemon and gladly partook in its food.

A new screen popped up displaying Spinarak's stats, moves, and other miscellaneous information. After finding out our new companion was a male, I went ahead and scanned Pancham to see the new move he had learned. It turned out to be Arm Thrust, which he would unlock at level seven. Punching trees and occasional worms seemed to have its benefits. After everyone had their fill, I just put everything back into my inventory and went to sleep. My bear snuggled next to me and my spider resting on a small web while keeping vigilance every few minutes.

**~oOo~**

As I woke up in the morning, I realized why people kept teddy bears. Waking up with a warm cuddly bear next to you is a magical, my testosterone level immediately dropped by twenty levels. This brought to question whether I even had a lot of it anyway since I was for all purposes an actual cute boy now. "Damn," was all I could say. That day Pancham woke up seeing its trainer crying manly tears while talking about the evil that is cuddly things. Cats don't like to snuggle unless they feel like it damn it!

I got over my small tantrum quick and prepared food for my party of two. We ate and soon finished, which brought me to our game plan for the day. Spinarak and I discussed if he could make strong enough webbing to lift a pokemon out of the water. It seemed that his normal webbing could not handle being submerged in the water and lift something heavy. Perhaps that could change once he evolved, but we found an alternative solution. This was to braid his webbing into several cords which increased its tensile strength. After finding this out, it was a child's play to start fishing once we found a suitable stick.

"Let's catch us a chinchou guys," I said. I tied a piece of pokemon food on the end of the rope let it float on the surface for a while. Soon I had my first bite, with a swing of my arm the pokemon on the line was brought in the air.

"Magi, carp carp!" I could only sigh at the fish I had just caught. The infamous weak pokemon that evolved into a beast once trained long enough. I was going to just release it back once I reeled it in, but something beat me to it. A small bird cried out while grabbing the small fish in its talons and flew off. "Hey you bird-," wait I wasn't even going to catch it. Oh well, no harm no foul. I do have the sense of deja vu however, strange. Why I had that feeling made itself known, as the pidgey just casually tossed the fish like it was yesterday's trash and flew back towards me.

Once it landed, it gave another cry as it was glad to see me. This brought me thinking, what pidgey knows me? The only one was the one that led Professor Oak to me! "Pidgey, are you the one I fed a berry to?"

"Pidgeoooo!" it cried.

"Oh glad to see you have you decided to join me? I would love to have a flying pokemon with me!" I said. I saw Pidgey just nod and decided to make it official. I pulled out a pokeball from my inventory and let Pidgey touch the button with its beak. It clicked right after Pidgey was sucked in as it didn't put up a fight. Once I released it again, I saw a screen with Pidgey's information. It seemed that this particular Pidgey was a female. The first girl pokemon on the team!

"Alrighty guys, let's go back to catching us a chinchou!" I said. I threw the line with new bait and waited. This process repeated itself for a couple of hours until we finally found what we were looking for. A small bipedal pokemon that was blue with yellow trim. It had large unique eyes and glowing bulbs coming off its body. It seemed this one was just lazy and wanted food.

"Hey Chinchou, I'm a new trainer and I would like you to join the team," I said.

The chinchou just kept focusing on the food and completely ignored me with a small, "Chuu…"

Two can play that way, "Wow I have so much pokemon food, I wonder if my pokemon can finish it all. I guess I will just toss it for some bug pokemon to eat."

This brought Chinchou into shock as all that food going to waste was akin to blasphemy in its eyes. With a scream of "Chuu!," it started to shake me with its small fins like I was crazy.

"I'm sure you could help me with this horrible problem right Chinchou?" I then noticed it pointing to itself and nodding as if it was a sage. "If you join my team you can eat all you want Chinchou, but you have to battle if I need your help ok?"

Chinchou just nodded like it was a simple task and said, "Chu, chu chinchou."

I repeated my actions from before with Pidgey and soon caught myself a Chinchou, it quickly took use of my promise and started shoveling as much food it could into its small body. It was amusing really, but then I soon realized that we would have to resort to eating magicarp soon if I ran out of food. Oh well, I was prepared for this ever since I saw that episode with Team Rocket and the Magicarp that James had bought. I decided to spend the rest of the day just training my pokemon till it reached night time.

Soon it was the third day of my journey and I couldn't be happier. I had my starting team of four pokemon and they had gained a few levels from the training I had planned out for them. Today however I was going to fully train them with my tactics and ideas. I had wondered ever since I saw my first pokemon information screen. It had displayed levels and even showed that Pancham learned a move from leveling up. However, would this be exactly like the games? Is the level cap one hundred? I refused to believe that, Ash's Pikachu was a good example. That pokemon is stronger than even a max level pikachu should be. Surely levels didn't mean everything and determined to cap of strength. Thus was my idea of training pokemon like Pidgey that evolved quick. I wanted my Pidgey to be the best of its species, a true king of the skies. Fuck fearows and their ugly corkscrew beaks. Pidgeots are where it's at, man! So I got Spinarak to make a small necklace out of braided webbing to hold the everstone I got from Professor Oak on Pidgey's neck like a necklace of sorts. This would stop Pidgey's evolution since I didn't know if I could stop Pidgey's evolution myself like in games.

I made specialized training for all my current pokemon to do for a couple of days. For Pidgey and Pancham it was resistance training. I asked Spinarak to make a suit for both pokemon which would restrict their movements and make them need more effort to move their limbs. In theory, this should allow them to have stronger muscles to punch or flap. For Spinarak, I made a pattern in the dirt with a stick and told him to copy it with his webbing. Now he had a ladder shape to exercise his legs to increase speed and dexterity. For Chinchou, I just told him to keep releasing electricity into the ground until he couldn't and restart. Hopefully, this would allow his natural electricity reservoir to increase in size and power. If that doesn't work, I'll just go to a windmill and copy what Ash did with Pikachu.

After a lot of training, my pokemon stopped to rest and eat their dinner. I feel we made great progress for a day. My party had gained a few levels and was steadily growing just like the games. The first levels up to twenty were always easy, even after weren't too hard if you knew what you were doing. This is supporting my theory that this world doesn't have strict caps on what a pokemon can accomplish. Sure the games had IVs and EVs but that couldn't be all that pokemon had in this world too. After we had finished eating, we had turned in for the night. This would be my first challenge in this new life. Just as we fell into Morpheus' clutches, a pair of sinister red eyes made themselves known to the denizens of the forest.

**~oOo~**

A blaring noise resounded in my room, I opened my eyes and turned in my bed to grab my phone. Stupid alarm clock always ruined my dreams, right when it got to the good part. I was just about to touch my first pair of boobs man! Like the words of the legendary Oppai Dragon, "I wanna squeeze some boobs!"

"Meow! Meowwww! Meow?"

I looked to my right and saw three little hellions swarming around near my bed, they demanded food from their servant. It was about time I got up anyway, I have to make it work… Wait where did I work again? Man, I am not put together in the morning. I need my coffee already, oh that's right. Coffee, I work at the coffee shop. How could I forget? The owner needs me, the teens we get always don't show up. What was his name again, Mr. Amari?

After getting out of bed, I hopped in the shower and get ready for the morning. Then I grabbed three bowls from the floor and filled them. My babies sat at attention waiting for my commands. I beckoned one over and said, "sit." Afterward, I asked for its paw and shook it. I repeated this with the other two and started on my morning beverage. Soon I headed out the door with my thermos in hand, the sky seemed to be pretty this morning. Nice and black, the sun was even clear to see. It seemed to be that the forecast was wrong about the overcast and the sky was nice and clear.

I walked the dark path I always did every morning, it was by the main street so I would pass many strangers. Greeting them as I went if they seemed friendly, there were a lot of them today. Everyone was wearing grey for some reason. Maybe it was a strange holiday. I got to my final intersection and waited for the light to change. Once it turned white, I started to walk down the street. Suddenly I heard a roar and saw a fuzzy outline in front of me. It was shaped like a hollow diamond on a canine-like head with what seemed like hair flowing behind it. It was majestic and made me go back to reality just as a truck blared its horn at me. I quickly took a step back and continued to wait for the light to change.

I had finally made it to my job and opened the heavy door, I then greeted the many grey blurs around me and made it to the staff room. I changed into my uniform and took my place behind the counter. The rush had yet to start and I just prepped the various machines and beans for the day. It was robotic almost, cleaning, prepping, and finally brewing some coffee as my first customers of the day come in. It seemed today would be the same old, I wonder what would have happened if I had a new life. Outside of this monotony, maybe I could become a pokemon trainer in my next life. Suddenly the movement in the coffee shop halted and everything became eerily quiet. I was confused and headed towards the front door to check outside. This was strange, I then opened the heavy wooden door and was only greeted by white.


End file.
